Stupid But It Made You Smile
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: There was no way in Hell that Victor Criss was going to lift a finger to exercise for gym today.


**Title:** Stupid But It Made You Smile  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** IT  
 **Setting:** School Track  
 **Pairing:** Henry Bowers/Victor "Vic" Criss  
 **Characters:** Henry Bowers, Victor "Vic" Criss, Reginald "Belch" Huggins, Patrick Hockstetter  
 **Genre:** Romance/Friendship  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 951  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot, Tumblr Request  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Pre-Slash, Fluff, Gay, Slash, Yaoi  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** There was no way in Hell that Victor Criss was going to lift a finger to exercise for gym today.

 **AN:** So, here's a request from Psyducklingok on Tumblr! Just some cute stuff with Henry being a dork and Vic enjoying his attention. ; u; I hope you enjoy! I know this is gonna be precious.

 **Stupid But It Made You Smile** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

There was no way in Hell that Victor Criss was going to lift a finger to exercise for gym today.

It was hot, in that almost wet kind of way that made his hair stick to his forehead just exiting the school. They were supposed to run the mile, and he had decided that he wouldn't even bother changing into his gym clothes. He was getting a zero for the day, but he didn't care.

Staking out a spot closer to the school than the track, he settled in the shade and opened up the book he was reading for his English class. _The Catcher In The Rye_ was an interesting story, he found, and he smiled a little as he started back in where he'd left out.

A ball thumped against the grass and rolled to his foot, making him look up and blink. Henry was grinning at him, having tossed the baseball in the first place. Sweat drenched the collar of his shirt down almost to his belly button, hair stuck to his damp forehead and neck, and he looked too good in the whi0te shirt clinging to his form. Vic returned the smile softly, giving a little wave.

When his eyes returned to the book, Henry frowned, but catching sight of the coach eyeing him, he returned to his jogging along the track. Vic hummed absently as he turned a page, his legs crossed at the ankles as he spread out under the shade of the tree. It didn't do a very good job of keeping him cool, but at least he wasn't running, too.

A loud crash brought him out of his reverie and he looked up to see Henry finished with his mile, apparently, tangled up in the little rack of soccer balls that had been brought out for after everyone was finished. Vic chuckled behind his hand, his smile meeting his eyes as he watched the blond struggle to find his feet again.

A barked order to do fifty pushups for messing around had him dropping onto his hands and toes, and Vic would be lying if he said he didn't watch the way Henry's biceps shifted, the strength in his arms and legs as he rocketed through his punishment. When he was done, a careless coach0 shrugged his shoulder and turned his back on the bully, who scrambled to his feet and ran to Vic like his ass was on fire.

"Hey." He offered lamely, wiping at his sweat-slicked face to no avail. His hands were as wet as the rest of him.

"Hey. You sure are clumsy today." Vic replied with a smirk, not looking up from his book, "You should go score some goals. It'll make you feel better."

"No way." Henry slumped against the tree and slid down so that his ankles pressed together and his knees were apart. "I'm done running in the heat. I think you had a good idea with that fake note."

"Yes, definitely. I'm not about to run in this heat." Not outside, that much was for sure. "So, was that all for my benefit?"

"What?"

"Falling all over yourself." Vic chuckled, hiding his smile behind his hand.

"I wasn't-"

"You were." Grinning, the blond set his book in his lap.

"I wanted your attention." Henry replied, looking away, his cheeks tinted pink.

"And now you have it." Not that Henry ever shook it off. Almost always, Vic was near him, touching him, talking to him, sharing in a private conversation that was only carried on with a few knowing looks. He couldn't stand being apart from his friend and crush. "What did you want?"

That brought Henry to the present. He had to say something, and he wasn't sure that his actual reasoning was going to go over well.

"You just looked like you could use something to spice up your studying time." Leaning back against the tree and placing both hands behind his head, he threaded his fingers together. "You look bored."

"I'm reading, Henry." Vic replied cooly, though his mind wasn't really focused on the closed book in his lap anymore.

"You are?"

"...I guess not right now." Sighing a little, he patted the book lovingly before turning fully to face Henry. "So, did you want to go to the Quarry after school?"

"Definitely. Anything to get away from my dad." Henry nodded, plucking a blade of grass and peeling it apart absently.

"We can let Patrick and Belch know after gym." They weren't in this class, and it was something Vic appreciated. If Patrick saw the way he stared at Henry, it would definitely not bode well for him.

"We could do homework on the cliff and then maybe later we could go swimming." Vic had started pulling up dandelions, plucking at the yellow petals and relishing in the strange feeling of the pollen on his fingers.

" _Or_ we could just go swimming. Fuck homework." Vic was the only one that did his, most of the time. Henry hated doing anything school related, and everyone knew it.

"Right." Chuckling a little, the blond shook his head and yawned behind his hand. "I'm ready to get out of this heat. Want to hit the showers with me?"

Rose returned to Henry's cheeks as he nodded, gathering himself up off of the ground and holding out a hand for Vic. Once he took it, the taller teen yanked him up like he weighed nothing, and helped him gather his things. The boys then made a beeline for the gym doors, propped open by an orange cone, and made their way to the showers to try and smell just slightly better.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** And there's another piece done and another request finished! I hope you guys enjoyed, I know I had fun writing this!


End file.
